winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Andredrw13
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Winx Club - Episode 525 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RoseXinh (talk) 15:17, August 20, 2013 (UTC)}} Excuse me? How can non-living things be added to the articles? Please making sure reading the rules before editings! And also, sign your signature, please! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:50, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Now I asked again: Do You Have Problem With Using Signature? I just can't check the history everytime to find out who sent me message! And straight this for you, one and only time! The debut section is just available for the CHARACTERS, the other things are not added there! Repeat this again will be counted as against the rule! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:55, September 7, 2013 (UTC) It is something about the characters. Was that snake monster in episode 17 a character? I dont think so. Since there is a fairy dust article here, why would we not add it to the debut like we add whenever they earn their enchantix or something else. I count anything that debuts as something we havent seen before. We never seen the Winx's fairy dust's before so I think it counts as a debut Andredrw13 (talk) 14:39, September 7, 2013 (UTC)Andre' Rose is right. Debut section is for live things. The snake monster is a LIVE thing. And fairy dust is a NONE-LIVING thing. So do not add non-living things in debut section, okay? ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ 04:24, September 8, 2013 (UTC) These things were written on the rules for a super long time. It's because users like you just want edit counts and badges and never care about the rules! Talking about ridiculous "been there for a while" reason of yours, I don't have time checking every article to find these! I have a lot of work, and a lot of wikis to work for, and I'll only check the articles and remove these bad and silly things if I found them and edit those! And for spells, we have every spell articles, the things you wrongly added information were EPISODE articles, not SPELL articles! Done? I'm looing forwards to not receiving these kind of things like this again! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:17, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Users like me? Look i'm sorry but im sorry but im seriously not doing it because i want badges. I'm thinking a debut is something that we havent seen before, like when they use their fairy dust or their special sirenix spells. I dont understand why its specifially for living things, if those said living things are only gonna be seen once and only once. Im sorry but thats just the way i feel. I feel like a debut again is something we havent seen or heard before, but if it is a rule then fine Andredrw13 (talk) 17:22, September 8, 2013 (UTC)AndreAndredrw13 (talk) 17:22, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi this is late, but I was wondering in the transformation part of the main WInx's videos, do we add their Magic Charmix transformations and their 2D Sirenix? Andredrw13 (talk) 00:31, October 8, 2013 (UTC)AndredrwAndredrw13 (talk) 00:31, October 8, 2013 (UTC) What anime's do you watch? KamariU (talk) 14:36, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I have seen you edit lately, and you look new to this Wiki. My name is Sorrel, and I am one of the admins here :) Nice to meet you! Feel free to leave a message on my page if you need any help! Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 04:19, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I have a question. In what episode do the Winx fight Aisha/Layla? Season 5 episode 8's trivia says that this is the fourth time the Winx have fought one of their own and Aisha/Layla is one of them. I was wondering when that happened? Andredrw13 (talk) 14:12, December 11, 2013 (UTC)Andredrw13Andredrw13 (talk) 14:12, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Ok so with the airing of the recent episode with everyone but Bloom earning their Bloomix, do we add their transformations now since they're out on youtube? Andredrw13 (talk) 14:24, December 16, 2013 (UTC)Andredrw13 It Is just you EloiseWinx (talk) 05:46, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Season 6 Hi dear friend, weel, I'm from COlombia but I'm watching the new season in english and i have all episodes ¿right? here's the proof :D So look: FLora earned Bloomix in episode 604 and Stela, Aisha, Musa and Tecna in episode 605 :D Andres03040 (talk) 19:59, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: FYI Message.... Actually, Stella and Aisha got their Bloomix power in the next episode after the episode "Bloomix Power". Bloomwinxfan . 21:17, December 16, 2013 (UTC) No they didn't. They earned their along with Flora in "Bloomix Power" I saw the episode twice. Musa and Tecna earned their in "The Golden Auditorium" Andredrw13 (talk) 22:11, December 16, 2013 (UTC)Andredrw13 Dude they didn't xd Andres03040 (talk) 19:44, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Somone set me straight. I had misinterpreted. I apoligize Andredrw13 (talk) 18:52, December 17, 2013 (UTC)Andredrw13 Ok, but always remember not argue if someone has already given you good arguments, and sorry my sometimes badh english. Andres03040 (talk) 19:44, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Diaspro appeared in the Nick specials, which is Season 1 & 2. Diaspro wasn't voiced by Ariana Grande in Season 6... it was confirmed via Twitter. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 02:15, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll change it. Thanks for clearing that up. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 07:17, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Sometimes I really don't enjoy argue to people. Yet if you keep mentioning about the special Ariana voices Diaspro, it's the 2nd special, leads to the fact it belongs to season 1. And we typed season 1 - 5 means her voicing period happens from season 1 to season 5. I'm very tired recently and don't enjoy any argue so please, don't PUSH MY BUTTON! A cold wind of Autumn 09:41, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I watched both versions of that scene, and in the RAI English she didn't say anything, she just fired the beam (see here). WonderBuono! (talk) 19:44, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I wouldn't say it was implied... I think it was just meant to be a generic spell, but Nick seems to think that the Winx need to shout everything, so they threw in a random spell name. ;) WonderBuono! (talk) 20:07, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Yeah but it was in the original italian so its not just the Nick dub though Andredrw13 (talk) 01:09, January 20, 2014 (UTC)Andredrw13 Ooooohhh I see now, sorry. Do you have a link to the clip in Italian so I can double check? WonderBuono! (talk) 03:14, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks; sorry for the misunderstanding. I'll update it with a note. WonderBuono! (talk) 02:43, January 23, 2014 (UTC) I had already left an explanation in the talk page of that spell. Next time please making sure to check before asking anything. A cold wind of Autumn 07:36, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Basically yes. But if you don't understand, I have nothing else to explain. A cold wind of Autumn 02:40, January 26, 2014 (UTC)